


A  Matoki Thunderstorm

by Elishaje



Series: Our Matoki World!!! [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: It is 2:35 am, and you toss and turn in your bed. The rain is coming down horizontally outside.The thunder is so loud, so loud that you almost miss the tapping at your window-where you look up to see wide,bright eyes looking at you from the outside......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another daydream/a conversation that I really want to have with Himchan, I might make it a series, continuing off of my previous story "How I Became Friends With The Matoki".  
> I felt like making something fluffy since I will be seeing the BAP live for the FIRST time on this Sunday for my Birthday!!!!!I hope you enjoy!!!!  
> Also, I will be talking about a sensitive issue here-Himchan's body image. You have been warned.
> 
> Also:Can someone please help me edit my stories? My italics/color coding isn't showing up on this website for some reason......sigh.....

*BOOM*!!!!*CRASH*!!!*WWWSSSSSH*!!

You sighed as another powerful gust of wind went by your house, causing the poor willow in your backyard to smack its fronds against your window. Just my luck, I have things I need to do tomorrow and I can't sleep.....sigh....

It wasn't that you were afraid of the storm, oh no- you are just a light sleeper. The season was changing from Spring to Summer, and while you were glad for the warming of the weather and blossoming of the peach blossoms, you hated the fact that the incoming, soon-to-be sticky humidity raised the chances of thunderstorms-which was why it was close to 3 am and you were flopping down on your mattress, wide awake.Hmm, maybe music can help soothe my troubled soul?

Without bothering to turn on your side table light, your stuck out your arm and felt around for the cord you knew was connected to your phone. The rain was coming down in gray sheets at this point, as you fumbled around and tried to figure out the L from the R headphones, squinting against the sudden sharp light of your phone, you managed to feel the nub and slip the bud into your right ear first-

-immediately, a small smile graced your face as the 'shuffle' feature on your phone brought up a song from your recently acquired friends B.A.P.'s NOIR album-

-you could feel the relaxation start to come over your soul as Youngjae's voice crooned to you, just loud enough so that the rain was now background noise to the guitar accompanying the vocal line-

-Youuuu, oh baby, yooouuu-

-so caught up with you now focusing on the words and jamming along-

-that a loud tapping noise took 5 years off of your life.

*tck*!!*tcktcktck*!!!*CHK*!!!!

Quickly yanking out your headphones, you sat up in bed and looked around, pressing a hand to your chest as you willed your heart to slow down some-

-the rain was still coming down outside, but there was another tap, and this time it was followed up with a series of rapid tapping. It was if something was either trapped...or wanted to get inside your home....

Swallowing, you felt around on the floor for the book that you were reading earlier; it was a feeble weapon but you were hoping it wouldn't come to that as you closed your eyes and said a quick prayer before straining your ears to focus on the noise-

*tcktcktcktcktcktck*!!!

-the tapping was of something against glass, so you took a deep breath before shining your light onto the window a few feet away from your bed-

-and there was something huddled onto the windowsill outside, looking like a very large, damp bird.  
You gasped and stumbled back, dropping your book in the process as thunder clapped and lightning flashed outside and all you saw in the bright flash were eyes and teeth-

-but over the storm, you could hear a voice, asking for help......and calling out something that you couldn't quite understand, but you recognized it as something trying to communicate with you........

You reached over and opened the window-

-and the thing promptly leapt inside like a trained cat burglar, causing you to step back towards your bedroom door, fumbling for your lightswitch as it made its way towards you.....


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't sure if you were going to scream or not as the thing made its way towards you slowly-

-Your eyes weren't adjusting fast enough with your phone light as you blindly threw a desperate arm against the wall, now searching frantically for the lightswitch-

-but the creature raised its hands in a peace-keeping gesture, "Noona-it's me!!!"

You froze as your panicked brain scrambled to figure out who was speaking to you-

-your hand finally brushed the little plastic clicker for the light, and you pressed it-

-and Jongup smiled sheepishly up at you from a small, dark puddle in the center of your bedroom as you let out a half laugh/half cry of relief as BAP's main dancer and the older half of the Maknae Line stood up slowly and stretched, running a hand through his hair and slipping out of his sneakers,"Oh my God, Jongup!!" You spoke in English, not even thinking of switching languages as you leaned against the wall, pressing a hand to the space right above your thumping heart and laughed to yourself, your heartrate returning back to normal slowly as Jongup, seemingly realizing that he almost gave one of his noonas a heart attack, scratched his head and responded with a clean, "I'm very sorry, noona," in English.

You waved it off as your curiosity overtook your emotions, "It's alright-it's alright," you remembered to speak Korean at the last second, "But Jongup-ah, why didn't you just come to my front door?Even the craziest of your creeper stalker fans are asleep at this time." 

Indeed, it was now 3:10, and as you looked Jongup over, he was dressed in a dark, sleeveless hoodie and basketball shorts, his blonde hair now clumped in strands against his forehead.

The dancer shook his head and unzipped his hoodie in one go-

-And you flinched as a familiar black bunny with a white cross on its head and a pink mask came rolling out like an armadillo, but Jongup caught it neatly as he said, "_____-noona, Hyung hasn't been eating enough and went and made himself sick before our comeback.I want you to talk to him."

Normally, you would laugh at the way Jongup spoke, because in the group chat that you were included in with the boys, Jongup's 4D personality made for some weird interjections and seemingly random comments on his behalf-

-but sometimes, when the sleepy eyed boy spoke, he spoke with a directness and simplicity that was beyond his years;now was one of those moments.

Tatsmoto, normally recognizable for his glossy onyx fur and well-kept appearance, was now a shivering, sad mess as you hurried over to your closet and began pulling out towels and blankets alike, soon causing a small mountain pile to grow at your feet as you traded a big towel for Tats, the dancer nodding to you in thanks as he began to dry himself off, you doing the same for the shaking rabbit in your hand as Jongup now looked back at the watery mess he made coming into your house, "........Sorry about the-" you waved it off as you passed a towel over the water on your floor and windowsill, "Don't worry about that now, it's fine."

You gently patted Tats dry in the best way you could, starting from his face to under his arms and to his back, treating him like a small toddler as you felt bad for not communicating with B.A.P in the past couple of weeks or so-

Jongup sat down next to you, cross-legged and patting himself dry as he spoke softly; you dried Tats' ears off with care, "....Recently, a few netizens made comments about his weight, and they shared their opinion that hyung looked better when he was...well," Jongup's tone dropped, "skinnier than he is now."

You sighed as you remember looking up some of the boys' pictures from right before they debuted in Warrior. All of them were lean, but it was a healthy sort of lean-Himchan's face was skinny but healthy and well-kept. Even throughout the years, while he and the others went through different forms of expression you knew about the struggles Himchan faced with his weight, always stuggling to make himself happy while brushing of the hate from netizens who complained that he was too big and no longer the visual of the band.

Jongup looked at your face and heard what you were thinking(you weren't sure if that was an actual Matoki power or because you didn't have a poker face for shit), and sighed, nodding sadly, "We all told him that he is beautiful, but hyung is stubborn-he stopped eating meals with us. He coooked and then insisted we eat without him, that he ate beforehand, and then leave the room. He always stayed later than the rest of us to do the dance routines over and over again, even adding in more hours at the gym during free breaks in the day. I went to get a glass of milk tonight, and found him on the bathroom floor like this," Jongup shrugged in frustration, "I thought of Yongguk-hyung, but then I realzied that he and the others are all stressed in their own way because of the comeback, and so....and so... here.....we are...."

You reached out an arm and pulled him into a side hug as the dancer's vulnerability showed on his face, and you felt a rush of compassion for him, while a twinge of anger cut through your belly at Himchan and the netizens who sponsor this sort of madness everyday, "It'll be alright, Jongup-ah-you have done well."

You went back to drying Himchan/Tats off, remembering the first meeting when this happened, and how Youngjae had said they only change like that when they were extremely stressed, Poor Himchan...

You bundled him up and pulled Jongup up by the hand, "Come on, let's go the kitchen-I'll set on some tea, and you can have some milk-I even have some of that chocolate mix you and Zelo love so much." For the first time tonight, Jongup let out a shy smile and ducked his head as you ruffled his still somewhat wet head as you guys left your bedroom and headed down the strairs to the first floor of your home.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
The kettle brewed cheerfully in the background, the rain just starting to lighten up some as you set out things and ingredients to make sandwiches on the counter, with Jongup sitting at the kitchen table mixing his chocolately drink while Tats leaned against him, still shivering but not awake yet as you took out the headphones out of your phone, letting the soft music fill the background with some pleasant noise.

As you padded across to the table, setting down a plate of potato chips, a slice of an apple, and a chicken sandwich down in front of the dancer, who bowed to you in gratitude before eating, you looked over at Tatsmoto, who still hadn't opened his eyes yet. Goodness........

Jongup licked the mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth as he followed your eyes to his hyung, "Don't worry too much noona, he will be coming back soon. We always crash and come back within 2 hours or so-it is always the same stages of recovery, no matter the stress."

The dancer nodded sagely as he sipped his drink, and you had a sudden urge to laugh at the whole situation before it passed-

-and Jongup tilted his head at you as he recognized his own voice coming from your phone, "Aaah....this is.....me." you blushed as he looked at you with a slightly cocky smirk, and you retorted quickly, "Hey~I can be your friend and fan, right? Besides, it's nice to listen to when I want to try and sleep..." The smirk went away as Jongup realized the time again, but before you could wave off the incoming apology-

-a groan and a stirring noise brought both your eyes and Jongup's to Tatsmoto, who was now coming around and blinking slowly, groggily to his surroundings, ".....Wha-what?Is this.....practice room?Is it........weight check time.......already?" The pink-masked rabbit began tossing in a half-awake, half-sleepy state as he moaned, his squeaky voice low as he muttered, "5kgs........just 5kgs more to lose and.....I'll be beautiful again.....My fans.....don't hate me, please......"

Your feet took you to him before your brain could catch up-

-you picked up Himchan and held him like a toddler in his blanket sling as Jongup looked heartbroken at what his hyung was dreaming about, and you squeezed his shoulder in passing as you whispered to Himchan, "Himchan-ah, it's alright. You are safe. You are beautiful as you are now."

You whispered this over and over again as you pointed down at Jongup's plate, "Eat up please." Jongup began to crunch mechanically at his chips as you started to shake Himchan lightly, "'Come on, darling-it's time to wake up."

After a few moments, the rabbit opened his eyes and looked around the room, but this time there was more clarity as his bright eyes had a tad bit more focus to them, "Wha....what? Where....am I?" You held him out at arms length as you beamed at him, "Well good morning there, sunshine."

Himchan squinted at your face before realizing that you appeared so much larger to him because he was in his Matoki form, and he blushed, "Oh, hello, ______-noona. Why are you in our dorm?" You laughed at his squeaky voice as his ears twitched at the sound of your voice, his whiskers bunched up in cute confusion as you spoke, "Actually, you are at my house-Jongup brought you here about an hour ago.You were-"

The gravity of the situation hit the room all over again as you remembered why you were holding him in this cute form, and Jongup spoke, "Hyung, you were unconscious on our bathroom floor."

Himchan's ears went stiff with shock before they drooped sadly, "......Oh. I must've have passed out from eating too much-"

SLAM!!CRASH!!!

You and Himchan jumped as Jongup stood up straight, the plate of half-eaten food now on the floor, the meal scattered onto the wooden planks as the dancer shouted, "Hyung, you passed out because you haven't been eating ENOUGH!!!" 

You had never seen Moon Jongup in such an emotional state, and even Himchan trembled under the heat of his gaze as the dancer spoke earnestly, "Hyung, you have been doing this for so long, and you thought we wouldn't notice-that I, your favorite dongsaeng, wouldn't notice?!You're killing yourself by starving yourself to death, and I.......I-"  
Jongup shook his head quickly, "Hyung-we are your second family!!!You mean so much to us-to ME!!!Why didn't you tell me about your body-we could've worked through this together!!!You don't know what I thought when I saw you there, all curled up by the toilet, and I thought you'd died, I-I"

You set Himchan down quickly as you realized how close Jongup was to a panic attack and crossed over to the dancer, leading him to sit down again as you set down a cup of tea in front of him, rubbing his back as you encouraged him to take deep breaths, wafting the soothing scent of peppermint tea underneath his nose as you turned your attention back to Himchan, who was shivering again and looked as though he was made of paper,"............Himchan-ah.."

You went and picked up another plate of food you made earlier and set it down at the table before picking up Himchan and sitting him at the table in front of it, ".........Eat up Himchan."

The rabbit looked at the food and then looked to you slowly, then shook his head, and squeaked sadly, "I.......I can't.I'm.......I'm too full, noona. I can eat afte the comeback-it's only a week away."

You swallowed back a quick retort before sighing, coming and picking up Himchan and sitting him in your lap while sliding the plate in front of you both, "......Himchan, I'm not sure about the Korean BMI chart, but I am pretty sure you are under the ideal weight. You need to eat something."

Himchan shook his head and looked down, fiddling with cleaning his whiskers as you closed your eyes and said a silent, quick prayer as Jongup's own eyes began to water up...

A few moments passed inthe room, as the dancer busied himself with drinking the tea, and trying not to cry in front of you or his beloved hyung as you rubbed Tatsmoto back, trying to think of the best way to remedy the situation...

.....

........................

.........................................

Struck with a tactic that might come off as dirty, but you felt as though you had little to no choice, you turned Himchan so that the black bunny was looking up at you, and eye to eye, "Himchan-ah, what is noona's favorite color?"

Himchan looked so surprised that his squeaky 'what?!' in English made Jongup release a watery chuckle as you smiled, rubbing one ear affectionately, "You heard me correctly. What is my favorite color?"

Himchan snorted, "That's easy. It's sky blue." You grinned, "Right- when's Youngjae's birthday?"

The bunny looked at you as though you'd lost your mind, but he answered anyways. This continued for a bit, you asking him random quesitons about his family and the other BAP members as you reached for your phone whilst patting him on the head for a job well done, and Jongup looked at you in slight confusion as you picked a BAP fanclub website and began to scroll to the comments as Himchan voiced his thoughts, "_____-noona, what's with the trivia?"

You ignored him as you picked a netizen's name at random, "........What is DaeJaeLuv4Eva's favorite color?" 

Jongup spat out his tea as Himchan squeaked out a laugh that was the chipmunk version of his signature barking laugh, "First off, that name, really?-and I have no idea."

You fired off another one, "What is CherryTomatoLover's favorite food? BYGJeppUnderground69's birthday?"

Himchan held up his hands, "How am I supposed to know this, noona?!"

You lowered your voice as Jongup recovered from his coughing fit, "...........What makes Yongguk tick?"

Himchan thought about this for a moment before responding, "His passion. His love for us and the children of the world,his urge to make things right, no matter what."

You nodded while making eye contact with Jongup, "And why does Daehyun wake up so early?"

Himchan closed his eyes while tilting his head to the side, ".....That's because back home in Busan, he was used to the sunlight getting him up-plus, he likes having his own karaoke time in the bathroom before he wakes the rest of us up."

You smile as you ruffled his fur, and Himchan leaned into the contact as you spoke quietly,"........What makes your favorite dongsaeng, Jongup, cry?"

Himchan looked startled, first to you, and then to Jongup, who was watering up again, and after a pregnant moment, squeaked out, "When he has just seen something too incredible for words. When he learned a dance that has been bugging him for a while now. When," Himchan's voice cracked here, "When one of us gets hurt, or if one of his hyungs or Zelo is grieving..."

You hugged Tatsmoto's warm body to your chest as you said softly, "You know your members inside and out. These netizens? You don't know shit about them-and in turn, they don't know shit about you," you pulled the food closer to you," These netizens don't dictate your life, Himchan-YOU do. You are in control of your body, not some anonymous idiot online who's got a broomstick so far up their ass that everytime they speak wood splinters and shavings come out," Jongup blushed at your colorful words, but you didn't back down as you gestured with your other hand, "Your family and your band members and YOU are the people that YOU live for."

Himchan trembled as he said, "But I.......I know that. I just....I need to look good-"

You shook him slightly, "Himchan, Jongup came fucking crawling into my window at precisely 2:57 am, bringing you here because he was worried about you. YOU made him cry. YOU made him worry. YOU are keeping me awake right now," you chuckle as you turn him to look at you, "Is that fair to us?" Himchan's ears dropped down, and you spoke to him, 

"....But you can make up for it." Himchan shrugged in your arms, his toddler shoulder brushing up against your chest as he said, "But...I don't know how."  
You shrugged as well, "Well, for starters, you can eat-and eat PROPERLY again, and stop starving yourself, You are gorgeous the way you are. Secondly, you can start working out with Jongup if you feel that stressed about your body-and we ALL know how much you love his ass," Jongup laughed at last as Himchan laughed as well, but then the pink masked bunny shivered,"......Easier said than done.."

You shook him, ".....The same people who care about you will be there to guide you all the way, no matter what, I promise-why else haven't we killed you yet?" You shook him slightly threateningly, "Although I might soon, if I don't get any sleep soon..."

Himchan took that as his cue to pick up half of a sandwich and bite into it, with small nibbles at first before chomping down eagerly into it with the seconds passing.

You slid out of the seat to let Himchan eat his food alone, and turn to face Jongup-

-but the dancer was nowhere to be found-

-something dark moved quickly in your peripheral-

-and soon a warm body made up completely of trembling muscles slammed into you, his heat soaking through your pajamas as Jongup's voice trembled, "Thank you, noona," and his shoulders shook as he began to cry softly into your shoulder, and you held him as a POOF noise happened in your ear-

-and now there was Dadamoto, clinging to your shirt like a koala as you held on to him, kissing his forehead and never letting go.....


	3. Chapter 3

You mumble as the sunlight hit your eyelids first, and it took you a second to realize that you weren't in your bedroom -

-something was ringing as you rolled over, caught up in a pile of blankets and pillows from your couch onto a makeshift cot on the floor of your living room, last night's memories coming back to you in bits of fuzzy thoughts-

-something mumbled to your left and snuggled closer to your side, and as you looked down you saw an ear randomly sticking out of the collar of your shirt. You laugh as you move the blanket down to see that Jongup was curled up into you, still in his Dadamoto form, nuzzling into your arm and running his whiskers into the soft bend of your elbow, his ear tangled up in your sleeve as he breathed deeply against you. 

Himchan was no better off, as he was curled up on your stomach in Tatsmoto form, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath that he took, his own ears down and to the side as he clutched a handful of the hem of your shirt with one hand while tightly holding what appeared to be a cookie in the other.

.............................................................................................................................................................

.....After he had eaten the first plate of food you placed in front of him, Tatsmoto had licked his lips, wiping crumbs out of his whiskers, and asked shyly for another sandwich. And another. and then another.

This turned into you making a late night run to the convenience store for meat sticks and buns and more juice, and Himchan ate most of that as well, with Jongup's eyes watering up again-this time, with unbridled joy as his hyung was eating again.

You set on a movie to play in the background as Himchan and Jongup helped clean up your kitchen and bedroom, still in their Matoki forms-you discovered that although they were smaller, in this form they still had ther human strength and then some, as Dadamoto was able to pick you up with ease and sit you down on a stool when you reached for a broom to start sweeping, "No, noona, you have done enough," the green masked one squeaked out confidently as he lifted your table with one hand and swept up the mess as   
Tatsmoto washed the dishes and put away the food.

The three of you headed to the living room, where you sat on the couch, huddled up close to each other as the rain still hammered down onto your roof, and Tatsmoto had asked you why you couldn't sleep. You explained the deal with the rain, and then the rabbits had looked at each other and nodded before POOFing back into human mode and gifting you with your very own accapella version of "I Guess I Need You." Your inner fangirl fainted and went to heaven, and then......

.....................................................................................................................................................................

You groaned as the rumbling noise revealed itself to be your phone-it was vibrating as Yongguk's face flashed across your caller ID, and you answered," Hello? Good morning."  
Yongguk spoke back smoothly, his voice rumbling out slightly deeper than normal and causing pleasant stirrings in your ear, "Hello, and good morning to you noona. I am sorry to disturb you, but-"

Here, his phone was snatched from him, and the rude manager came on the line, "Yah-have you seen Himchan or Jongup anywhere?!I've been looking for them and they're not picking up their phones!!!"

You held back a laugh as Zelo muttered something that you wre pretty sure was a curse, as your screen told you it was a mere 7:06 in the morning- you could imagine the maknae's face being brought back from his heavy sleep for this bullshit, his hair sticking out in all directions as Youngjae's face probably still had the imprint of the pillow on his cheeks.

As you realized that you were on speaker, with Youngjae muttering something in the background, that anger came back as you looked down to see Himchan rub his face into your cleavage and kept on sleeping, and you answered shortly, "Sorry, I haven't seen them. Have you tried the dance studio?Or the recording rooms?Or maybe even another,better company that they signed with?One with managers that will treat them better?"

The rude manager cursed and tossed the phone back to Yongguk as he stormed out-you could hear everything as he pushed Daehyun away and slammed his way out of their dorm-

And you could hear the leader sigh as Daehyun let out a curse in his accent while Zelo sighed in relief, "I am sorry about that, ____-noona. Our manager woke us all up about an hour ago, and checked to make sure his installed camera was working in our kitchen, even though we don't have any schedule until the evening. He wants to keep Himchan close to him to make sure he is staying slim."

Youngjae muttered something about looking for a screwdriver to hack into the camera while Zelo offered to help him in the backround as Yongguk spoke quickly, "We are being recorded now, as we speak."

You rolled over and stroked a spot that you knew was sensitive to all Matoki-right behind the left ear as Jongup *prred* in pleasure and scooted closer to you, sharing his body warmth as you said, "....Well, I wish I could help you, but I can't-I haven't seen Himchan or Jongup."

Yongguk's voice held laughter as he said, "....Alright noona, I understand. Have a good day."

He hung up before you could say anything else, and soon after your phone vibrated with a text message: Thank you, noona. I will be by later to pick them up. BYG.

Laughing, you rolled back over as you set your phone to Silent Mode and cuddled Himchan and his cookie as you went back to sleep, the rain long stopped, and all that was on your mind was peace.....


End file.
